


The Damsel and The Dragon

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [61]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Dragons like pretty things, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Sacrifice, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pokephilia, Porn, Pseudo-History, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: A fearsome Pokemon has settled too close to a human settlement. But the knights send to deal away with the beast return beaten and wounded, with descriptions of a Pokemon unknown to the people. In their fear, they try to appease the beast. To save his sister, a young man disguises himself and replaces her as the sacrifice.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Mega Charizard X (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 47
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by KipTheOtt

_A long, long time ago, there was a small kingdom. The people led peaceful and happy lives, content with their work and standing. Pokemon, too, prospered there - small creatures that bonded with humans easily, sharing in their joys and happiness._

_But one day, a shadow was cast on the outskirts of the kingdom - a fearsome beast descended far too close to one of the villages, with gleaming black scales and tough blue skin. His fangs gleamed sharp and white, and both his maw and his tail were touched by blue witchfire._

_Calls were made to protect the kingdom, and a number of brave men, knights and warriors and hunters alike, made the journey to the hostage village to slaughter the beast. Yet, each and every one of those brave men fell before the dragon. Faced with all of them injured from their failed quest, the king sought other means to appease the beast and send it away from his kingdom - far and wide did he search for a way, until finally, an old crone foretold him that such a beast would not accept anything less but the purest fare of them all: a maiden to be given to him, of rare beauty and a pure heart…_

\---

“Jake, don’t do it, please…”

“I’m not letting them take you, Josephine,” Jake said, his voice barely above a whisper. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his sister’s hands in his own, giving them a light squeeze to soothe her, yet they wouldn’t stop trembling. “Uncle Edwin is ready to take you away - you know he will not fail us. By the time they noticed you gone, you’ll be far and safe. Those lunatics won’t be able to take you again.”

“And what about you?” It hurt him to see the tears in Josephine’s eyes, but he knew the pain would be unbearable should the mad king have his way - to give his sister to the dragon skulking in the forest. Ever since the announcement was made, Jake had known they would choose her for the plan: Josephine was easily the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, what with her silky red hair and her bright green eyes. She looked just like their mother - they both did, as they were twins, yet the king had called for a maiden; a beautiful woman to appease the terrible beast.

He would not allow this to happen, which was why he was dressed in one of his sister’s dresses, his own hair combed down and curled. Once he added the veil, the sign of purity that the king demanded, nobody but a close friend would notice the switch. Which was why each close friend of theirs was in the known and ready to help Jake save his sister.

“I’ll manage,” he finally said and brought up a smile for her. “And then I’ll join you, the moment I make my escape. I won’t let a silly old beast best me, and no king might demand of me my sister. Screw them all! If the dragon becomes angry, it’s their own fault for trying to haggle you away like a cow!”

“You’re so stupid, Jake,” Josephine said, still crying and holding onto him, but the smallest smile wobbled on her lips, and that was worth the world and twice his life if someone asked Jake. “Please, just come back as soon as you can - I’d hate to lose you to the stupidity of the king!”

“I will,” he swore solemnly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her hair was pulled up and hidden underneath his own hat - it was as if he looked in a funny mirror, seeing her in his trousers and shirt. She was no less beautiful in it, and Jake hoped fervently that their rouse might work yet.

But should it fail, he’d at least made sure that Josephine would be far, far away.

“They’re coming soon,” he said and let go of her. “You need to go now.”

“Jake!” she cried out one last time as their friends pulled her away and out of their small home. And then she was gone, pretending to be him and too distraught to stay and watch; pretending to be him, soothed by his friends, being pulled away and hidden in Uncle Edwin’s cart.

Not half an hour later, the king’s soldiers entered his home. Jake, dressed in his sister’s finest, the veil already hiding his lower face, was brought out and towards the edge of the forest, where both the king and the crone were waiting for him.

It was hard, not trying to kick either of them, and Jake wondered how he managed to stay so utterly still as the crone gave her orders. A stake was brought close, carried by three men; another one held a length of rope. An escort would bring them all deeper into the forest, as close to the beast’s place as they dared; there, Jake was bound to the stake.

And then off they went, fleeing back to the village, with only one soldier left behind to act as the witness.

“I’m really sorry,” he said, which did absolutely nothing to calm Jake’s nerves. Sadly, the veil in front of his face made it impossible to spit at him and cursing would only give his game away.

 _I have to drag this out as long as I can_ , Jake thought fervently as they waited for the beast to appear. _The longer I can keep the charade up, the farther Josephine’ll be away from here!_

Unfortunately, their wait ended just a few moments later with a gust of wind and a mighty roar. The soldier, already shaking like the leaves of the trees, yelped loudly and started running away, leaving Jake alone at the stake. The young man couldn’t believe it and started struggling as well - the soldier should’ve cut him loose, not leave him here!

“Coward!”, Jake yelled after him, nearly drowned out by the steps of the approaching beast. Already he could see the blue glow of witchfire. “At least you could’ve left me a dagger to free myself!”

“What is this?” another voice answered, deep and rumbling and thoroughly exasperated. “Who’s there?”

Jake, still just as bound as a minute before, stopped his fruitless struggle and blinked. That - that wasn’t a human voice, as far as he could tell. More like a giant’s one, but who could be here, other than the beast, with everyone’s gone already-

More loud steps, shaking the trees nearby by sheer mass, and a huge, black and blue head peered around the massive trunk of a tree. Glowing red eyes focussed on Jake almost immediately before taking in the whole situation - Jake, veiled and bound to a stake, all alone in the forest clearing. “Oh, for Arceus’ sake,” the beast said with disgust. “Do I look like I eat humans?”

“What?” Jake said with something like hysteria in his voice.

“I don’t, just for your information! If I would, I’d have eaten all those knights and hunters that used to bother me, not send them away with a few broken bones. What is your _problem?_ ”

“You’re not supposed to _eat_ me,” Jake sputtered, pulling uselessly against the rope. “That’s not even the plan here.”

“So what,” the beast said, obviously not quite believing Jake. “Why would they leave you here like this, then? Does your idiot King think I need a human pet?”

For a moment, they just glared at each other. And then… “You really don’t know, do you?” Jake asked tentatively and watched the dragon shake his head. The young man snorted, then, far past the initial shock and probably left without his sanity from this weird encounter. “The crone told the King that you want a maiden to leave the kingdom alone,” he explained.

“A maiden,” the beast said, blue flames licking the side of his face as he breathed out in frustration. “What would I need a maiden for-” He stopped, squinting at the veiled Jake and leaning forward to sniff at him. “Aren’t maidens supposed to be female?”

“I don’t know, are they?” Jake replied, tugging at the ropes holding him still. “I’m a virgin all the same, and I wasn’t about to let them take my sister!” So the beast knew - he didn’t care much. He was currently talking with him, which was far off the plan Jake had made a few weeks ago. “I was _supposed_ to be long gone at this point, but the soldier ran away without cutting the ropes, so here we are.”

“I thought you were supposed to be my maiden,” the dragon said and walked closer, peering at the stake and the ropes binding Jake. “Whatever your King thinks I’ll want with one… all I want is to have some peace and quiet, yet since I came here your people didn’t stop bothering me. If I free you, will he stop?”

Free - the beast wanted to free him? Jake stared at him in wonder before shrugging. “If he doesn’t find out, I guess he will,” he said and flinched a bit when the dragon reached out with one sharp talon. “You’re really not going to eat me, are you?”

“I don’t eat things that talk back,” the dragon said derisively, cutting through the ropes with alarming ease. “But I’d like you to come with me for a bit, to talk about this King of yours and this crone as well. Every time I tried to ask those pesky knights, they’d just scream and run or worse - try and attack me. You’re the first that actually talks back.”

The last of the ropes fell to the floor and Jake thought about running away to follow his sister, but… well, the beast was still there, his head just a span away from Jake and his talon right behind him. He also still wore the dress, which would slow him down.

He also kind of got rescued by the dragon, didn’t he? “That might be because you’re a terrible dragon,” Jake suggested and raised his hands to pull down his veil. It was getting hot underneath the flimsy cloth, what with the beast’s fiery breath. “The first. And I think I’m in shock.”

He dropped the veil and looked up, pushing a braid behind, and found himself being stared at by the dragon. His red eyes were fixed intently on Jake’s now unhidden face and Jake scowled in response. “What? I told you I’m a man already-”

“A very pretty man,” the dragon replied thoughtfully. Jake blushed with the surprise of it.

“Err,” he said, not quite sure _what_ to say to a statement like that. Maybe he ought to just ignore it? “Anyway,” he soldiered on, tugging a bit on the dress, disconcerted by the dragon’s eyes still on him. “I can come with you, I guess? Granted, I kind of want to check on my sister and I _really_ need a pair of pants-”

“I can get you some,” the dragon promised with a weirdly dreamy voice. A sigh had warm air rush blow all over Jake, with a smokey smell to it. “Put on the veil - you don’t want your King to now the truth, right? I’ll carry you to your village where you can tell them that I accept you as my bride.”

“You’re really going to help me?” Jake asked, not fully past his suspicions but already putting the veil back on.

“I guess so,” the beast replied, and then Jake was picked up by him, causing the man to shout in surprise before he settled in the dragon’s arms. “I’ll fly the distance if you don’t mind. You do promise to come with me when we’re done there, yes?”

Jake plastered himself against the broad chest of the beast, eyes wide and not quite thinking right - they’d _fly_ , the dragon said! What if he fell down? “I- yes! Promised!” he blurted out, hoping that the dragon would hold on tight.

He didn’t quite notice how _warm_ it was, being held like that. Not yet, at least.

And then they were flying, and Jake’s stomach turned and the wind was beating his face and the trees grew smaller and smaller and Jake thought: _This is worth it_ and _What am I even doing here?_. The plan had been to make a run for it, not to befriend the beast and play his bride, but-

“Hey!” Jake called, snuggly held as the dragon raced towards the village. From up so high, Jake could see the banners of the King’s entourage and the tents and activity in the small village. “Do you have a name? I’m Jake!”

“Well met, Jake,” the dragon rumbled and peered down at him, his black and blue skin weirdly matching against the sky. “I am Xantos, of the Charizard.”

What even was his life, Jake thought as he stared at Xantos’ huge eyes and the blue witchfire flames licking the side of his face. He was _flying_ with the talking beast, who turned out to be quite amiable indeed.

As they neared the town (people started screaming), Jake couldn’t help but grin like the lunatic he likely was by now. “Well met, Xantos! I wouldn’t mind if you, err… scared the King a bit, when I talk to them. Just a bit?”

Xantos snorted with a gust of fire and Jake whooped when they descended rapidly. “A bit more than that, I think,” the dragon grumbled in a way Jake could _feel_ , pressed against his chest as he was. “This man deserves it, anyway.”

And then they were upon the village, where everyone was panicking, and Jake couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while to find the King in the chaos underneath them. Xantos flew over the village a few times and more than once, one of the hunters tried to shoot him. Which, not good at all, what with Jake still held firmly against the dragon’s chest.

But then he spotted the King, surrounded by his knights - coming closer, ready to fight most likely. Jake called towards Xantos and pointed at the entourage. Immediately, Xantos readied to land in front of them, his heavy weight shaking the ground. Jake yelped and clung onto him, almost falling out of the safety of Xantos’ arms.

Which was a really weird thing to say. The safety of a _dragon’s_ arms. Yet here Jake was, hugged close and not minding it at all, as he got shifted around to be carried in true princess-style by his new friend. He checked that his veil was still in place, as well as his dress, before levelling a look at the King, _very_ aware how impressive Xantos must look like, wings spread out like that and witchfire surrounding his big head.

“Drop your weapons,” Jake said, trying to pitch his voice high enough to pass as female. He didn’t know if it worked or not, but at least the knights weren’t running towards them with pointed swords. “We just want to talk.”

“Go away, beast!” one soldier cried out, looking close to pissing himself. “We gave you your bride, are you not done yet?”

“Yeah, take her and leave!”

“Did the old lady lie?”

The King struggled to keep his men calm and Jake and Xantos watched him failing for a while. Then Xantos reared up (and yeah, feeling those muscles move was not something Jake could just ignore) and _roared_ , which finally brought about some silence.

It was very good that Jake was still probably in shock. And insane. Because he somehow managed not to flinch as badly as the knights and hunters and the King. “I said,” he said instead, wondering about the calm in his voice.

Jake, dragon whisperer. He nearly laughed hysterically, but no, not yet. Maybe later. “I said,” he repeated, eyeing the King. “That I want to talk. With you. About this.” He gestured to Xantos and shifted himself into an even more comfortable position, legs kind of dangling, but his head propped against an ever-moving torso. He could _feel_ Xantos’ heartbeat there and tilted his head a bit, not looking away from the King. “That okay with you?”

“What do you want, then?” The King said with nearly no stutter. Jake didn’t like him still, that man wanted to give Josephine to a _dragon_ , no matter how nice said dragon turned out to be, but- he was his King, and this little kingdom had always been a happy place. A dragon, Jake thought, makes everyone panic.

“Oh, just your promise that you’ll leave us alone,” Jake said, thinking fast about what Xantos might want. Peace and quiet, yes? “No more hunters, no more knights, _no more brides_. He’s mine now, and we want to be left alone. Oh, and the forest, too. That’s our home now. So, no attacking or bothering, and he won’t kill anyone, yes?” He wondered why Xantos let him talk this out, but since the dragon hadn’t complained yet, he might just do the right thing here. Watching the King’s horrified face was kind of funny - he knew that the King wanted Xantos _gone_ , not being his new and terrifying neighbour.

“Either it’s that or no promise at all,” Jake added and swallowed a laugh as the King hastened to seal the deal, dreading what they’d do if he didn’t agree now.

Despite the reluctance of the other court members and the hostility of the soldiers and knights, it went well as far as Jake could say. The King would give Xantos (and Jake, as his ‘bride’) part of the forest to their names - passageway had to be granted, however, since those lands were part of the kingdom still. Xantos didn’t seem to mind at all, watching the whole exchange with sharp eyes and never really letting go of Jake, who got used to the warmth of his perch and Xantos’ steady hold.

It was nice, being held by such a creature. Like being precious for such care.

“Okay, now that this is done, I’ll get some of my things,” he finally said after clumsily signing the agreement - Xantos was still loath to let him go and Jake wondered if the dragon didn’t trust him yet. Maybe Xantos thought Jake would run away first chance? “And remember - no hunters, no knights, and don’t listen to that crone again.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Jake said firmly and holy shit, he was talking back to his King while pretending to be his sister. _She’ll kill me_ , he thought, carried away by Xantos the moment everything was signed.

“I hope he won’t do anything stupid…” he murmured against the warm skin of Xantos, who rumbled his agreement. Then Jake looked up and pointed towards one of the little houses of the village. “There’s mine - can you put me down? I’ll pack a bag and then we can go.”

“To the forest?” Xantos said quietly - but not quiet enough. Someone gasped and Jake saw one of the kids half-hiding behind a window. He waved at the little girl, who hesitantly waved back, before jumping off of Xantos’ arms.

“Would be better,” he then replied, opening the door. “Besides, I did promise you to keep you company for a bit. You had some more questions, yes?”

When he turned around, he was yet again face to face with Xantos, who looked oddly… happy. “Yes,” the dragon said, sighing at him. “Hurry, now.”

“Yes, yes, I’m hurrying, see me run,” Jake said and idly walked inside. Packing up his things went quickly - most of their possessions were gone with Josephine, but he found some spare clothing and a few morsels of food. Jake didn’t change into breeches right now - better to keep up appearances, he thought as he packed a bag and returned to Xantos, chewing on a piece of dry bread underneath his veil.

The dragon was waiting for him, fidgety amidst the humans, and grabbed Jake as soon as he came out. This time, Jake didn’t yelp but settled securely in Xantos’ grasp. “Can you fly higher this time?” he asked and received an amused look.

The flight back to the forest was just as exhilarating as the first one, if not a bit more. Xantos _did_ fly higher and a bit more daringly.

But he never let Jake fall.

\---

“So, this is your home?”

They stood in a small clearing deep in the forest facing a cliffside. It wasn’t scary at all, what with it still being daytime - the stone was facing the south, soaking up the warmth of the sun. Not even the cave entrance looked spooky, as it was rather large and wide. A well-trodden path led to it and Jake could see that it’d easily fit the black and blue Charizard.

“For now - if that foolish King stops sending his men here, I might stay for longer.”

“You’re travelling, then?” Jake looked up and back to Xantos. “No home to stay for, well. Always?” It sounded sad. Sad and lonely, but Jake didn’t ask further when Xantos just shook his head.

Grabbing his bag a bit firmer, Jake followed the beast into the cave. It opened up after a stretch of the tunnel - not a big palace, but big enough for Xantos to curl up and be comfortable. He wasn’t human, after all, their needs differing from each other. At least there were no piles of bones. The floor was covered with clean-ish sand and a small draft kept the air as fresh as it was possible inside a cave.

There was also a pile of golden and glittering things in the middle, on which Xantos laid down with a huff, stretching out on it.

“Is that a- a hoard?” Jake asked as he dropped his own bag - and his veil, which landed on the sand with finality. No way he’d put that on again. “I thought that was just a story. Is it comfortable?”

“Not for you, but for me, it is,” Xantos replied and turned to watch Jake. “Are you not keeping this?”

“The dress?” Jake scoffed and then sighed with relief when he finally got the bindings open - Josephine had pulled the strings tight to give him some kind of waist like hers and finally he could breathe properly again. “I’m glad that I can wear my breeches again.”

“It’s pretty,” Xantos argued, which made Jake stop for a moment, just as he was about to undress.

“Do you want to keep it?”

“No,” Xantos declined, shaking his big head. “It wouldn’t look pretty at all on me.”

“You like pretty things, then?” And the dragon had called _him_ pretty, before. Which was- it was weird. Pleasing, but also weird. Jake looked away, but he was very aware that Xantos was still watching him when he struggled out of the dress. “I can put it away for now,” he mumbled, taking more care in folding the dress for whatever reasons. Not that it was important or all. Maybe he just wanted to bring it back to Josephine! A valid reason, right?

“You could keep wearing it?” Xantos prompted hopefully.

“No way!” Jake protested and climbed into his breeches, pulling them on quickly. The way the dragon stared at him had him flushing all over again, fumbling with his shirt. The almost disappointed sigh of the dragon didn’t help his embarrassment. “I already told you, I’m a guy, not some lady - we don’t wear dresses.”

Now it was on Xantos to scoff, rearing up a bit. “It’s clothing all the same for me, but this one has a nicer colour. It matches your eyes - not that dreadful brown.” He eyed Jake’s perfectly fine, if a bit shabby, breeches before going through his small hoard. “Come here, let me try something. You’re my bride for now, so this shouldn’t go amiss.”

“What-” Jake hobbled closer, watching as Xantos pulled out something golden of the golden pile. A necklace made out of fine chains with blue-green gems dangling from it. It must’ve been worth a fortune. “Are you going to make me wear it?”

“Just hold still now and stop complaining.” Xantos did put it on him, tugging the necklace into the right position before taking in the effect. “The dress would still be better, but it looks very fine on you,” he then sighed and settled down, just. Looking at Jake with content in his eyes.

Jake coughed. “Do you want me to turn around?”

“Why would I want you to turn around? I want to look at you.”

Jake scowled a bit and made to tug on the necklace. Then he remembered the _gold and gems_ and didn’t dare touch it. “I thought you wanted to talk,” he said and sat down on the floor, tired of standing for the dragon’s besotted looks. “So talk.”

“You’re so impatient,” Xantos complained and settled his head on the ground, right in front of Jake. “But just as well - can you tell me about this kingdom? It’s very small, from what I’ve seen, but I couldn’t really take a better look, what with the men hunting me down.”

It was a reasonable request, so Jake didn’t mind telling him, trading his stories of his homeland with stories of foreign countries, those Xantos had already visited. It was fascinating, hearing about other kingdoms - the world was a big place, from what Xantos told him. And very different, too.

“There are Pokemon _bigger_ than you?” Jake wondered, measuring Xantos with his eyes as he was laid onto the gold hoard. “But you’re- you’re easily so much bigger than anything I’ve ever seen!”

“Your country is small, and the Pokemon here are soft and harmless,” Xantos said with a shrug, slithering a bit closer. He’d do that, now and then, to look at Jake from a different angle. Already, the dragon had put another necklace on him and a small, silver crown. It was bewildering and very flattering and Jake couldn’t help but preen just a little bit. “But in other places, my kind live and other kinds, too. Big Pokemon, strong ones. Some even Legendary, though I haven’t seen any of them in my life.”

In the end, night caught up with them before Jake even noticed the passing of so much time. It was all too late and dark outside to ask Xantos to fly him to his sister - or at least, that was what Jake told himself as he asked the dragon instead if he could make himself comfortable against his chest and belly, which Jake knew was warm and soft to lean against. Xantos was more than willing to let Jake, eagerly inviting the young man to lie with him on his hoard.

Again it struck Jake how humbling it was, to be so close to such a fearsome creature, to have Xantos hug him close and curl up around him. To have Xantos call him ‘pretty’ and give him trinkets to wear.

 _Tomorrow we’ll see that Josephine is alright,_ he thought sleepily as he closed his eyes, listening to Xantos’ steady and strong heartbeat. _And then I’ll see what to do about all of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not sure about this. Are you _certain_ you want to go already?”

Jake sighed when Xantos asked him, yet again, about leaving the cave. After a small breakfast of stale bread and some jerky, he’d gone and woken up the dragon to ask him if they could fly to the eastern border - close to it was the village his uncle lived and he hoped to see Josephine and make sure she reached the place in good health.

But ever since asking, Xantos had been in a right mood, dragging out an answer before agreeing to fly Jake - but even now, he was kind of shifty about it, trying to keep Jake a bit longer. Jake didn’t know what had possessed the dragon, but it was frustrating to keep telling him that yes, he very much wanted to go _now_.

“I want to make sure she’s okay,” Jake tried to say, pulling his long hair into a simple braid. It was enough to send Xantos huffing and puffing about braiding it properly - in a pretty manner as before. Shrugging him off, Jake tried not to flush at the reminder of Xantos’ pampering and took off the gold necklaces, not intending to wear them on their flight. “She’s never been away from our village, surely not such a stretch, and it’s another kingdom at that. She also made me promise to come as soon as possible, otherwise, she might fear for the worst.”

Xantos made a defeated noise, looking forlorn and miserable. Jake swallowed and went over to gingerly pat his head. “You can keep my gifts, at least,” the dragon said. “If you’re going, they can serve as keepsakes.”

Jake hesitated for a moment as the pieces slotted together. _Ah,_ he thought, suddenly feeling a bit like a jerk. Squatting down, he peered into Xantos’ half-closed eye, his hand still on the side of his neck. “You know,” Jake said slowly, waiting for Xantos to stop moping and pay some attention. “It’s only a visit, yes? To make sure she’s alright? I’m not bringing this stuff with me in case I lose them or they get stolen - if you’ll have me, I would like to stay a bit longer with you.”

And listen to Xantos’ stories and flying through the air and not go back to his former home. Jake wasn’t sure about the whole cave-in-a-forest schtick, but he wasn’t a bad hunter himself and could get some game to feed himself. It was a spontaneous thing to say, but watching Xantos perk up like an excited puppy, eyes wide and awake now, made him think more about his decision and - yeah, it wasn’t bad.

 _And,_ he thought wrily and with a lot of amusement, _I am kind of his bride._

Which, wow, wasn’t something he should think. It made him think of the compliments he’d gotten from Xantos and the way the dragon would just stare at him contently. He felt his face heating up and coughed before getting up. “Of course, if you don’t want me-”

“No, no! I’d love to have you here,” Xantos hurried to say, scrambling to his own feet, wings fluttering in the constricted space. “It’s so nice to have someone to talk with, and you look so pretty on my hoard…”

“Let’s go, then!” Jake said hastily and a bit too loud, his embarrassment skyrocketing. “The sooner we fly, the sooner we’re back, after all!”

\---

Of course, flying into another kingdom’s village with a dragon wasn’t the smartest thing to do. The villagers panicked and there were some pitchforks and scythes involved before Jake managed to calm the mob down enough to ask for his sister. Xantos was more amused than anything, puffing out some smoke rings to the delight of the children and the utter horror of the adults.

“Jack!” someone called then, after a few minutes of waiting. And there she was, her hair let down as she ran towards him. Then she was there and nearly tackled him over in a fierce hug. “You live! Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you, right? I- what’s that?”

“That’s Xantos,” Jake told her when she peered up and around Jake’s head to meet Xantos’ curious stare.

“She’s just as pretty as you are, Jake,” Xantos remarked, which had many people screaming again. Josephine, however, blinked once before looking at Jake.

“Did you make friends with the dragon?” She asked with great exasperation and Jake grinned sheepishly.

“Kind of?”

“He’s my bride,” Xantos chimed in with great satisfaction.

Josephine’s eyes gleamed with unholy glee. “Oh, Jake… You could’ve told me! No wonder you were never interested to dance with Victoria.”

Jake sputtered, but it was too late - already Josephine had abandoned him to join Xantos, the traitor. He should’ve known - his sister had always been rather fearless, if not for him.

“Arceus have mercy,” he muttered and hurried after her to avoid any further damage. No need for her to know about any jewellery, no need at all.

\---

When they left after a few hours, the villagers were glad to see them go. Josephine wasn’t, however, even if she tried to appear cheerful. “Come visit me often, yes?” she said to him as they hugged goodbye. “And don’t eat my brother, dragon!”

“I won’t”, Xantos huffed, head bowed down to peer at the siblings. “He’s far too pretty anyway, to be eaten. He’s quite safe with me, Miss Josephine.”

“Can you two stop? Please?” Jake groaned as Josephine laughed with mirth. She’d pried everything out of a talkative Xantos - how they’ve met, the intimidation of the King, even Xantos’ habit of decorating Jake with the spoils of his hoard -, and she was of the mind that it wasn’t all bad, their friendship.

“I wish you could just stay here, though,” she confided with him.

“They wouldn’t want Xantos, would they?” Jake replied as he looked around. Most villagers had fled into their homes, still too uncomfortable around the blue and black Charizard. Wherever Xantos hailed from, it wasn’t from here, that much was certain. “And I think he’s awfully lonely. Maybe when they got used to it - or we find some other place and bring you with us.”

“You better do,” she said and that was it. With a kiss for him and one for Xantos (who seemed very perplexed about the human gesture), she stepped away and watched as Jake climbed into Xantos’ waiting arms. And oh, she’d have things to say about the manner in which they travelled next time they’d visit, he could see the mischievousness in her smile. Scowling, Jake signalled the dragon to take to the air.

“You shouldn’t have told her all of that, you know,” he said the moment they were high up in the skies, comfortable in Xantos’ secure grip.

“Why not? She is your sister, yes?”

“Well, she’ll make good fun of me now!”

“I like her,” Xantos replied evenly. “She’s just as pretty as you are.”

For some reason, the thought bothered Jake more than just a bit, and for some minutes, they flew silently. He didn’t know for sure why he felt so annoyed, to be honest. “Would you rather had her on the stake?” he finally blurted out, unthinking, and felt even more dismayed when Xantos took his time thinking about the answer.

“No,” he finally said, however, and the ugly feeling diminished just like that. “I’m very happy to have you as my bride.”

“You know that it was just a ruse?” Jake said hurriedly, eyes big. “The bride thing. I don’t think I’d make a good one, anyway.”

“You make a perfectly good wife,” the dragon argued, which had Jake sputtering. “We like shiny things and pretty things a lot, we dragons. Gems and gold and treasure. You fit perfectly in my hoard.” He sounded smug about it, and very happy too, and for a moment Jake was just speechless, heat flooding his cheeks.

“I’m not a trinket,” he finally said, half exasperated and half… preening?

And then Xantos bent his head down to peer at him mid-flight, eyes bright with mirth. “Of course not,” he told him, hugging him just a bit closer. “But you’re my treasure all the same.”

Jake had no answer for that - all he could do was stare at Xantos in astonishment. His chest was all tight and his heart was beating and he felt like it was all a bit too much. Having Xantos think of him so was very humbling and a heady thing - a treasure, he? For a creature such as Xantos? The world was upside down, surely.

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel immense pride at that, and a big measure of cheer, that Xantos saw _him_ as his friend and, yes, treasure.

Even thinking about it had Jake flush and he finally turned his head to hide his face against Xantos’ chest, trying to ignore the chuckling of the dragon.

\---

“Say,” Xantos said later that day as Jake readied himself to set out some traps. They’d brought more food for him from the village to tide him over, as well as some spare clothing, but Jake hoped he could start to hunt and gather for some proper meals soon. “The thing your sister did, at the end - what was that?”

“The kiss?” Jake asked, because there wasn’t much his sister had done that might be weird in a Pokemon’s eye. The kiss on the cheek, though - what with Xantos’ hermit-like tendencies, he wouldn’t have experienced that before, right? “When she touched her lips to your cheek, yes?”

“Yes, just that.”

“It’s a sign of affection,” Jake explained without thinking. “A kiss on the cheek is more friendly or familial, which she surely meant. It’s a human thing.”

Xantos frowned a bit. “So she likes me enough to show it?”

Confused, Jake looked up from his sticks and strings he tried to knot into a rabbit snare. “Isn’t that a good thing? She didn’t put up much fuss when I told her I’d go back with you _because_ she liked you, after all.”

For a moment, the dragon was silent. It was a sulking silence, though - he was… pouting?

“Xantos,” Jake said, confused, and shuffled closer. “What’s up?”

“You don’t kiss me,” Xantos said grumpily and Jake froze.

“I- what?”

“I said you don’t kiss me. Your sister likes me enough for it, but you don’t.”

Jake gaped at the sulking dragon. Who was now turning around on his hoard to not face Jake anymore. Then he jumped up and circled Xantos, faster than the dragon could shuffle away.

“You’re an idiot,” Jake proclaimed when he caught Xantos’ eyes. The dragon bristled with indignity before freezing in place when Jake caught his massive jaw and pressed warm lips against the scaly snout.

“I like you very much, or else I would hardly stay here with you,” he said when he pulled away, his hands sliding up the jaw before he scratched Xantos where Jake knew the dragon loved it most. Trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks (a heat he became uncomfortably familiar with, but he didn’t need to think about that), Jake cleared his throat. “And don’t you forget it.”

He didn’t quite think about what Xantos would do, but he definitely didn’t expect the dragon to push against him. Falling on his ass, Jake yelped with surprise until he noticed that Xantos was _nuzzling_ him affectionally, rumbling deeply as he did.

The heat that had, until now, only bothered his blushing face, suddenly dropped a lot lower as the Charizard rubbed his head against Jake’s chest and neck, hot air puffing out of his nostrils. It was quite alarming, to be honest, and he felt completely unprepared, which was why, after a quick hug, he scrambled back to his feet.

“Don’t forget,” he repeated, his voice a tad higher, and practically fled the cave with his snares to cool down a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake took his sweet time setting up the snares and snooping around the woods. The forest was a large one, stretching roughly from south to north along the eastern border of the country. On foot, one would take several days to cross through the length and on average it’d take a couple of days to cut the other way through. They were closer to the western edge, around half-a-day’s worth of travel, where hills peaked through the forest - some of them big enough to sport rocky cliff faces as the one Xantos had chosen as his new home. A lot of Pokemon lived here, but none of them was of particular danger for Jake. Only Xantos, and well - he wasn’t someone to worry about. At least not this way.

Jake still worried about Xantos, though. Or rather, how he was reacting to the fearsome (and surprisingly gentle) black-and-blue Charizard.

“It’s so stupid,” he muttered as he set up a snare for the lesser animals to hunt. He’d already positioned a few around the cave and spotted some plants he could harvest for their roots or berries on his way home. “Get your act together, Jake, and fast.”

But it wasn’t like he could just switch off the odd attraction he’d felt for the dragon. Before the nuzzling, he’d simply not thought about it, waving it off as embarrassment whenever one of Xantos’ compliments made him blush with excitement. But the way the dragon had _rubbed_ his head all over him-

“Ugh,” he groaned and put his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. Taking deep breaths, he tried to will his growing arousal down. “Not good, _not good…”_

Aside from the fact that the subject of his affection was both male and _not a human_ , he wasn’t even sure how the dragon would react to this. Sure, they’d joked about Jake being Xantos’ bride, but then Jake was pretty convinced that Xantos didn’t even know what a bride _was_. Nor why a maiden had been picked for him to take. Worse yet, the dragon had a keen sense of smell - he’d taken absolutely no time to figure out that Jake wasn’t, in fact, a woman. What if he could pick up this new problem just as fast?

Their friendship was new and exciting and _fragile_ above else. He wanted to stay for a while longer and learn from Xantos as much as he could. Even travelling had crossed Jake’s mind, since flying with the dragon was comfortable and fun. To travel around, see new countries and people and Pokemon, safe because Xantos was there as well - it could all be for nought should the Charizard decide that a stupid, horny human was too much trouble.

With a sigh, Jake finished the trap and stood up, checking that he was at least presentable. Then he turned around, buying more time by stopping here and there and harvesting edible plants. Xantos was probably missing him already - the dragon was surprisingly clingy, which made Jake feel even more guilty about all this. He’d agreed to stay, first and foremost, because Xantos seemed so lonely, after all.

In the end, he spent a good three hours in the woods around the cave before coming back to the small clearing. It didn’t surprise him at all to see the Charizard pace in front of the entrance, perking immediately when Jake made his way over.

“Jake!” Xantos exclaimed and hurried over, his long tail swinging around. Stretching his neck down, he brought his head on eye level with Jake as he peered at him worriedly. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” Jake said and swallowed nervously before attempting a smile. “I found some food. And there’s clay next to the brook, too, so maybe I don’t need to get any cooking stuff from the village.”

“I see,” was the short answer and then Xantos came closer, sniffing a bit and pushing his snout against Jake’s chest. “You’re alright, then? Humans are fragile - those knights had been terribly easy to beat.”

“There’s nothing much that can hurt me out there besides my own idiocy,” Jake replied and huffed lightly, reaching out to scratch Xantos’ chin. Arceus safe him, this was _hard_. Now that he was perfectly aware of his attraction to the dragon, he could barely take his eyes off him.

Of course, Xantos started to nuzzle affectionately against him _again_ , which didn’t help either.

“Xantos,” Jake started, but he hesitated to actually tell him off. With a defeated sigh, he dropped the linen bag with the foodstuff in it and wrapped his arms around the dragon’s head, which caused Xantos to make a delighted sound.

It never stopped being awesome and weird that such a huge and powerful creature was so easy to charm. And Jake would lie if he said he didn’t like it. He liked it far too much, even.

“Let’s figure out how I can feed myself here, yes?” He finally said, pushing the warm tingle in his stomach down as far as he could as he ran his hands along Xantos’ jaw, mindful of his flames.

“Alright,” the dragon said amiably and then stared hard at him, waiting for something.

 _I shouldn’t have told him about kisses,_ Jake thought with despair, but he leaned forward obediently to press one on his snout. And if his lips lingered a tad too long, well... Xantos didn’t know what was proper or not.

\---

Indulging the dragon (and himself, if he was honest for once) had been a very bad idea. For some reason, Xantos _loved_ the idea of openly affectionate gestures and demanded that Jake and he exchanged them. Which would’ve been no problem at all - if Jake were an eunuch. Which was decidedly _not_ the case - his bits were in perfect working condition, thank you very much.

Sometimes he wished that wasn’t the case, however, which should be telling how _bad_ the situation was.

“Xantos, I can bathe myself just fine,” Jake said with exasperation, only two days after the whole cuddling fiasco. Thank goodness he had to actually go out and find edibles and check on his traps - it was the perfect excuse if thinks got to… bothersome with the dragon, who was currently seated next to the little stream. “I’m not a child and nobody’s about to steal me!”

“Nobody would dare with me nearby, that’s right,” Xantos agreed before stretching in the sunny spot he’d chosen himself. “Which is why I’ll keep close. First you need to hunt, even though I’m perfectly capable of doing so for us two, and now you insist on this weird human ritual.”

“It’s called a bath, and if you don’t want me to stink, you should give me a bit of peace,” Jake shot back, still fiddling with his clothes. Arceus have mercy, but how _had_ he managed to undress in front of Xantos that first time? He’d have to wash his clothing too, his shirt and his breeches and the smallcloths - living in a cave with a great beast had left him dirty and sweaty.

Even worse, Xantos didn’t smell bad _at all_. And with his flames, he couldn’t really bath properly - or so the dragon had explained it to Jake. No, water was there to drink, if you asked Xantos, not to put it on your skin.

“What do you mean, stink? It gets worse than that?” Xantos asked with a horrified look and Jake nearly threw his piece of ox-gall soap at him. “Humans are _weird_!”

Jake huffed. “You’re stuck with one, so you better get used to it!”

“I am, aren’t I?” Xantos replied, looking very smug and happy about that, and Jake couldn’t really stay angry with him. Not with that look on his face, and the way the sun reflected from his pretty, black scales…

With a grimace, he turned around and jumped into the stream, breeches and shirt and all. The cold water hit him like a brick, which was exactly what he needed to get certain body parts under control. Like a damn teenager, getting a stiff cock from just a look, and wasn’t that humiliating-

“Careful! You splashed me with some!” Xantos shrieked, shuffling a bit further away. Jake looked up, soaked and a bit shivering, and their eyes met.

“Did I now,” Jake said and thought about the trouble Xantos gave him with his unthinking compliments and demands for scratches and the way the dragon wanted Jake to sleep against him. And then he splashed more water at the Charizard, who scrambled up with more shrieks to flee, leaving Jake there wheezing with laughter.

It gave him some much-needed privacy - hopefully. At least he felt comfortable enough to undress, without the fear that a certain dragon might witness his boner. The cold water of the stream helped to keep it down, thankfully, and Jake hurried to wash himself and his clothing as fast as possible.

When Jake was done, he laid down his clothing on the grass next to the stream. Xantos was still away, probably sulking in the cave and it was warm and sunny outside, which was why Jake foolishly decided to simply lie down next to his garments, naked as the day he was born. Soon, the warm sun made him drowsy and careless and Jake let his thoughts wander, eyes closed and relaxed.

So naturally, his thoughts immediately honed onto their current favourite target - the dragon he was living with, and his weird attraction to the amiable creature.

 _It’s not like I could really have anything with him,_ he thought with a sigh. _How do Pokemon even do it? There’s this breeder in town, right, so it won’t be like marriage. But then I’ve never met a Pokemon that could talk like Xantos, so is it different with him? He calls me his bride sometimes, but surely just in jest. I’m not a bride, anyway, I’m a man. And an idiot - what would ever come out of this fancy, I mean, how would we even have sex…_

His mind conjured images, then - of Xantos on his golden hoard and Jake, stretched out next to him. _Does he have the same part as a human?_ Jake wondered and tried to imagine how a dragon’s cock might look. He didn’t quite manage, but the thought had him restless and blushing. They might be able to touch each other or- or maybe, he’d heard that sometimes wives applied their mouths- _He has a tongue_ , Jake thought wildly, and he was hard now, his cock standing to attention as he imagined Xantos mouth, full of sharp teeth and hot with blue witchfire, his long, red tongue lolling out.

Without thinking, Jake reached out and took his cock in hand, the skin warm from arousal and the sun shining down on him, and gave himself a firm stroke. Swallowing, he let his mind continue - how said tongue would possibly feel, wrapped around his penis? Hot and wet and spongy, perhaps. Far better than his own calloused hand, pumping his hard flesh slowly. By Arceus, he was so hard just from thinking about this. What if Xantos wanted _him_ to apply his mouth? Could he even fit it inside? Surely a beast of his size would sport an equally big cock?

What if Xantos wanted him to fulfil the role as his bride and had Jake lay down, legs spread with the dragon hovering just above, pushing _inside_ -

With a muffled cry, Jake came, his fisted hand moving quickly up and down his shaft without his notice. The orgasm took him quite by surprise and most of it splattered onto his belly, hot and awkward as he came to a shivering halt. Gasping for air, Jake opened his eyes and tried to sit up, to go back to the stream and wash up again.

Only to see Xantos, hovering right beside him, eyes wide and fixed on Jake’s cock still in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	5. Chapter 5

“Xantos!” Jake shouted and moved away from the dragon in surprise, turning his body so that the other couldn’t stare at his limping cock anymore. He was still aware of the stains of his own cum on his stomach and his blatant nakedness. Or the fact that _Xantos had watched him jerk off._

And now the blue-and-black Charizard stared at him with hooded eyes, nostrils twitching and flames burning hot and strong, and something about Xantos had Jake shiver and scramble a bit further away. “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice high and embarrassed beyond belief.

He wished the ground would open and swallow him whole, because _Xantos watched him_ , and what if Jake had mumbled something without noticing, and since when was the dragon back, anyway? And why wasn’t he answering?

Xantos just kind of huffed, shifting in his stance, blinking slowly as he kept Jake in his sight, in an intense and intimate way. Jake felt even more naked than before and despite the mess still clinging to his skin, he grabbed for at least his breeches, one hand covering as much as he could. Only then did Xantos react in more than just staring, startling out of whatever mood had struck him.

“You took too long, so I came to see if you’re alright,” he said, his voice low and raspy in a way that had Jake’s cock twitching again. Jake swore silently and put on his pants, his face burning with the humiliation. “I didn’t intend to- that is to say, I’m sorry I- I heard moaning, and I thought you hurt, but-”

“Please,” Jake choked out. “I understand, there’s - there’s no reason to talk about this, just-” He gestured at his belly and Xantos froze again, red eyes darkening as his pupils blew up. Jake didn’t know what that meant, he just knew that he didn’t want to wash himself up in front of the dragon he’d just fantasized about.

“I’ll wait at the cave,” Xantos said, still deep and rumbly, and then he staggered off and nearly fled the scene, leaving a shocked Jake behind.

\---

When Jake returned to the cave, he couldn’t even properly look at Xantos. That didn’t mean he couldn’t notice the _stare_ of the dragon following his every move - it was an almost physical pressure on his person, the regard of such a creature. The look gave him an almost permanent blush, hot on his cheeks and ears, and he tried to duck away from it as he stashed his bathing things back into his bag.

“Jake,” Xantos finally said after minutes of no communication. His voice was still weirdly deep and rumbly and coupled with the intense stare, it caused Jake to nearly flinch with renewed arousal and shame. “Jake, come here,” the dragon said - no, demanded.

He felt like prey then, unable to move as he looked up and straight into Xantos’ eyes. Big and red like rubies, slightly gleaming with a touch of violet from the witchfire burning at the sides of his mouth. “Why?” Jake asked, cursing his high-pitched voice and clearing his throat. It didn’t help, not really.

“I want to ask you something,” Xantos said and moved his head. He was gorgeous, perched on his golden hoard, his arms arranged in the same way he did when Jake was about to climb to his sleeping spot. “Now, come here.”

“You aren’t- you aren’t angry, are you?” He hoped the dragon wasn’t, but Jake couldn’t be sure. He didn’t know if he had uttered out something about his fantasies, if Xantos had heard anything more than his moaning. And the dragon was definitely behaving differently now, all serious and attentive and fuck, but Jake’s knees felt like they were about to give out in a moment.

And then Xantos snorted. “Why would I?” he asked, exasperated. “Come now, sit.”

Humiliation churned in his stomach - or maybe it was the heat of Xantos’ eyes on him, the heady sensation of all that attention firmly on his own person. Jake staggered closer, still hesitant. He didn’t take his place next to Xantos, however, but hovered close to the hoard. “I’m sorry,” he then blurted out and his face might as well be on fire. “I should’ve told you I need more privacy, or not done it in the first place, I’ll be more cautious-”

“Jake, why a maiden?”

The question cut through his own confusion and shame, leaving Jake slightly stunned. Maiden? What was he talking about? Why- “What?”

Xantos rolled his eyes and then his head was right in front of Jake. “Why did the crone said I’d want a maiden for peace?” he asked again, his breath warm on Jake’s skin. Jake’s hands twitched and then they were pressed against Xantos’ jaw, his thumbs moving in small circles Jake knew Xantos loved.

“For you to take as a bride,” Jake said, slow and almost choking on it. He couldn’t even control his hands when given the chance, for Arceus’ sake. The feeling of smooth scales and leathery skin underneath his fingers was worth it, however. “And a bride should be a- well, a maiden.”

“Hmh.” Xantos half-closed his eyes, leaning his head heavier against the stroking hands. But he couldn’t hide his sly look from Jake as he peered at the human. “Jake, what are brides?”

Jake’s mouth felt too dry, his skin too tight. Looking away, he felt the need to run away - this wasn’t a topic he wanted to discuss with Xantos. Not like this - not while he was still so freshly infatuated with the dragon.

When his silence stretched for too long, however, Xantos took the matter into his own claws, so to speak - and simply picked Jake up, in one smooth move. With a yelp, Jake landed in his usual spot, close to Xantos’ chest, only now he was held there by the dragon himself, who curved his long neck until his head rested on Jake’s lap.

It was then that Jake noticed that he was still young enough to get it up so soon after masturbating. Which was _not_ good. Not with a warm, big head weighing down on him, not with Xantos peering up to make eye-contact.

“What are brides, Jake?” the dragon purred, the sound _resonating_ through Jake’s whole body. For anyone else, this wouldn’t be a problem. For anyone else, this could very well be just a conversation with a curious beast interested in human marriage customs.

For Jake, however, it meant that his still sensitive cock tried to jump to attention while his brain scrambled for something, _anything_ to say to get out of this situation. He didn’t find a way and his mouth was moving before he really caught up to it. “Humans - they marry. A bride and a groom, a - a woman and a man, they marry and start their own family.”

“You’re not a woman,” Xantos pointed out and sniffed at Jake’s belly before moving his head up a bit. It was good and bad and horrible and _thrilling_ , the way Xantos nuzzled against his belly and chest, his breath hot and his presence overwhelming. Jake was sweating and probably looked like a mess and he was highly aware that his cock was half-hard already and his hands clung to Xantos’ head, the flames licking against his skin without burning it, and he was truly and utterly _fucked_. “But you’re my bride,” Xantos continued, still deep and rumbling and _purring_ and then- then he gave Jake a slow lick right against his throat, the rough tongue gliding up to the side of his neck and along his jaw.

Jake closed his eyes and took a trembling breath, tilting his head to get the most of the sensation. Everything about Xantos’ mouth was hot - his tongue and saliva too. Almost hot enough to be uncomfortable. Almost, but not fully so.

It felt good and perfect and when Xantos did it again, Jake gasped, shivering on his perch and biting his lip.

“You shouted my name when I watched you,” Xantos murmured in his ear and shifted on his golden hoard, his tongue still hanging out a bit, pressing against Jake’s pulse. “And then you came and I wanted to lick you clean again. Do you _want_ to be my bride, Jake?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jake said, breathless and raspy, eyes still closed and head tilted back, the skin of his throat wet from the dragon’s tongue and tingling with Xantos’ hot breath. “I want- I-”

He wanted everything. He wanted Xantos to loom over him, to feel his tongue between Jake’s legs, to see how a Charizard’s cock might look like, to touch how his cock might _feel_ like, to kiss his smooth and shiny scales and Arceus, he was so lost, wasn’t he?

A human, falling in love with a Pokemon. But Jake couldn’t really feel bad for it, not when he turned his head and managed to kiss Xantos, his lips wandering over the large expanse of the dragon’s mouth.

And Xantos _let him_. He leaned into Jake’s kisses, leaned into his hands, and then he licked Jake’s face and then his neck again, taking long sniffs while making happy noises all along. “You taste good,” Xantos said and Jake knew he didn’t mean it in a culinary sense. It was enough to send a shudder through his body as he was thoroughly nosed by the dragon. It was so very foreign, but that only fed to Jake’s arousal - it was so much better than kissing Milly Heffner behind the barn, or touching Rose Tenner’s breasts.

There was nothing human about Xantos, and he took it all too eagerly, the warm scales underneath his hands, the rough tongue against his skin, the tickling witchfire warming him up and Xantos’ words and praises that made Jake feel like he was worth more than the literal gold they were sitting on.

Thank Arceus he had jerked off at the stream if this was the consequence of his carelessness. Something like a whine came out of Jake’s throat when Xantos let go of his neck and dove down until his flaring nostrils pressed against Jake’s hard-again cock, and then the dragon was _wetting his breeches_ with his tongue and Jake nearly came again then and there, hips thrusting forward against the heat and moisture.

“Xantos,” he gasped and _groaned_ because the dragon didn’t stop - Xantos was in a near frenzy as he sniffed and licked and nuzzled Jake’s groin, and for a horrifying moment Jake thought the dragon was about to try and bite off his breeches. Only he didn’t - instead, Xantos made a growling, frustrated sound, shifting his position slightly.

And just enough to bring something new into Jake’s view, something definitely-not-human that immediately caught Jake’s attention.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jake said, haltingly, not sure if he felt more delighted or shocked. _So that’s how a Charizard looks like_ , he thought numbly and his lack of movement was enough to startle Xantos out of his frenzy.

“Jake?” he asked and nuzzled him once more before following Jake’s gaze to where his bright-red cock had slid out.

And what a cock it was. Easily as long as Jake’s forearm and just as thick, it was just as foreign looking as Xantos himself. Bright in colour, it looked almost wet to the touch, glistening in the sparse light that came in from the air shafts above. It was thick at the base and tapered off to a pointed tip, but along it were nubs and fleshy parts that looked almost like spikes, only without the barbs. And the curved underside was covered in what looked like bumps of thicker skin, almost rough in texture, and before Jake could really think about it he reached for it.

Touching it was better than looking at it _by far_ , Jake decided as he let his fingers rub over the rough-looking skin. Xantos’ cock was hot to the touch everywhere, but the feel and texture varied a lot - soft and silky where the skin was smooth, more spongy and rough on the nubs and bumps. The spike-like things were the softest yet, small and bendy, and when he touched those, Xantos groaned loudly in reaction, which made Jake touch it again.

“Let me-” he said and couldn’t even finish before Xantos let go of him, shifting even more to bring his cock nearer to the human. It startled a laugh out of Jake. “Yeah - is that okay?”

“Yes, yes, it’s very okay,” Xantos urged. Jake laughed again and, still not quite believing all this, took Xantos’ cock in both his hands, letting them run up and down the length of it, inspecting it for his own pleasure.

It was almost hypnotic, holding such a cock in his hands. Jake definitely couldn’t pull his attention away - with a flick against the spikey things, he made the cock twitch. Rubbing his thumbs against the rough patches quickly expelled a few drops from the tip. He gave Xantos a little squeeze and a pump, and the dragon dropped to the side, panting and huffing and moaning, each sound resonating through Jake’s own body.

And then he started to move his hands surer, with more pressure and friction, fingers playing at the side of the shaft, up and down, his own neglected cock rock-hard underneath his breeches and sweat forming on Jake’s forehead and he couldn’t have stopped even under threat right now.

The King himself could’ve stormed the fucking cave and Jake wouldn’t care and continue to rub Xantos’ cock, watching more liquid drizzle from the pointed tip, his mouth overflowing at the sight to the point where he had to swallow ever so often.

“Jake!” Xantos groaned and humped into his hands and Jake went on, faster now, his hands shaking ever so slightly. “Jake, J-Jake!”

And then Xantos came without warning, a last shout echoing in the cave as strings of hot cum splattered all over Jake’s hands and his shirt and breeches, even on his chin and cheek. The second load followed with similar force, and then a third one followed, this one weaker in pressure and flowing all over Jake’s hands and arms and the golden hoard underneath them.

“Ugh,” Jake said, frozen in place - the smell was quite potent, the cum uncomfortably hot in temperature, and his clothes ruined. Xantos wasn’t paying much attention at all, blissfully unaware of the mess he made.

“Again,” the dragon said instead, nudging Jake’s back from behind, at which point the human took notice of the fact that yes, Xantos was still very hard indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	6. Chapter 6

“Again,” Xantos said, and Jake turned around instead, put his hands to the side of the dragon’s face, gave him a soft kiss and said no.

“But why?” came the whiny question, the deep rumble of a creature bigger and so, so much stronger than Jake.

He didn’t feel afraid, though - not with the needy way Xantos kept nuzzling him, and with the lingering feel of _hot and smooth and friction_ in his fingers from giving the Pokemon pleasure. He felt perfectly safe with him, cradled between Xantos’ curved body. He also felt sticky and his cock was an uncomfortable weight under his breeches and there was far too much going on right now.

“Give me a minute,” Jake said before Xantos could demand more. It would be so easy for the dragon to just force himself on him, and no matter how much he liked him, how much Jake _wanted_ all this, he wanted it to happen on his terms. “Just… a minute. Let me- I need to get out of my clothing.”

Xantos went still, eyes open now. Then he nodded and carefully let go of Jake, who finally felt like he could breathe again. “Are you alright?”

“Yes? I don’t know, maybe?” Jake didn’t actually go anywhere - he just shifted away a bit and struggled out of his shirt. Freshly washed and dirty again. A lot came out of-

It hit him, really hit him, when he pushed down his breeches and stared at his angry-red cock, leaking despite not being touched, that he’d just given Xantos a hand job. His own hands, his very own hands, had been wrapped around Xantos’ cock and he’d touched him all over until the dragon came, and Xantos had _liked_ it.

Xantos wanted this, too.

Xantos wanted him to do it again, and maybe wanted to do other things as well.

Jake let out an incredulous chuckle that grew into slightly hysterical laughter. “I’m having sex with a Pokemon!” he said rather loudly and maybe he was more happy about this than shocked. God, he hoped he was more happy. Looking back at Xantos, who was now peering at him worriedly, Jake grinned so much it hurt a bit. “I’m having sex with you,” he told him.

“I hope so,” Xantos huffed and nosed him a bit. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

“No,” Jake told him honestly and cradled his head in his arms. Xantos huffed again before dipping down a bit, his scales brushing Jake’s cock. “But I think I’ll be after a bit of thinking. I- I really want this, you know.”

“Me too,” Xantos replied and then he licked Jake’s cock, hot tongue moving slowly as he wetted him all over, and Jake forgot what he was about to say as he buckled over from the sheer sensation of it. “Is that good?”

Whatever sound Jake made, it was reply enough for the dragon who curiously and enthusiastically did the very thing Jake had fantasized about earlier, when life hadn’t been this complicated. Only that Xantos did it a lot better - this was real, after all, a real tongue wrapping around his shaft, probing the give of his aroused flesh, leaving a touch too warm saliva behind. Xantos’ tongue was long and fleshy and only narrowed towards the tip, which moved with a kind of agility that had Jake gasping for air in just a few seconds. He didn’t think about the rows of sharp teeth at all as he thrust against the tongue.

He didn’t think about much, really, but the hot and wet and rough sensation and how badly he wanted to fuck into it. So he did, and Xantos let him, and it was everything and a little too much to handle for a guy who’d never had sex before.

Thankfully, Xantos didn’t comment on it when Jake came fast and hard after not even a minute of clumsy humping. He did lick him clean, however, just as he’d promised, and watched Jake when the human nearly collapsed after his orgasm.

Talking was _hard_ right after, and all he wanted was to curl up and enjoy the warmth of his Charizard lover while he got his breathing under control.

Naturally, Xantos wasn’t quite agreeing with that plan. “Are you finished already?” he asked while curling up around Jake. “Jake. Jake, I’m not done yet. Jake, don’t sleep, please?”

“Just a moment,” Jake said. It came out a bit muffled, however, since he was pressing his face against Xantos’ neck.

It was surprisingly easy to succumb to the exhaustion next to a sulking dragon.

\---

“Do you know,” Xantos said while Jake chewed on jerky, the last he had. He might be able to make a make-shift hut to smoke some of the hare he caught in his snares, but for now he’d mainly live off of soup, probably. Man, living in the forest was _hard_. “Do you know how difficult it is to sleep properly when aroused? Do you know that, Jake? Jake, are you even listening to me?”

A sulking dragon, Jake learned, was a needy and very whiny one. Xantos pushed his head onto his lap and nearly made him let go of his jerky as he huffed, giving him the stink eye all the way. Thankfully his witchfire didn’t do much when Xantos didn’t want it to, but it was still a bit weird to have it burn right there. “And you didn’t wake up. I almost thought you dead, but then I saw you breathing, but still - I thought maybe humans could only do it once or twice, like dandelions!”

“Dandelions?” Jake asked perplexed after swallowing down. He was still a bit sleepy, but he’d slept really well last night. Waking up naked before he properly remembered had been weird, but now that it was morning, things… well, they weren’t easier, but they gained a new perspective. At least Jake hoped so - he didn’t quite like his freaking out from before. “I’m not a flower, Xantos, of course we can do it more often. Lots, actually, until we get really old.”

“But you just slept away,” Xantos murmured. “Leaving me alone.”

“And I said I was sorry, didn’t I? I just felt really tired and you’re warm and comfortable.” And safe, but he didn’t say that. No need to give Xantos more of an ego. He was already looking smug, forgetting about his previous woes.

“I am that. Warm and comfortable. You can always sleep with me, Jake,” the dragon said and preened when Jake scratched his chin. “Give me a kiss?”

“You’re demanding,” Jake said with a smile and gave him a kiss. And then another, and three more before stopping. “Next time I’ll try not to fall asleep, promise.”

“So you _do_ want a next time,” Xantos exclaimed and sounded more than happy about their arrangement, something that lightened Jake’s heart. Really, there was no need to be so nervous as he’d been yesterday - Xantos clearly liked him. Clearly _wanted_ him. It was equally as great (and unbelievable) as hearing the dragon call him ‘beautiful’ and ‘pretty’ and Jake liked it.

“Of course,” he said with a smile and a chuckle before blushing just a bit. “There’s still a lot I want to try.”

Xantos blinked. “More?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

Jake hesitated. “Like- what you did, but I do it with you?” he said and continued his idle scratching. “The thing with your tongue. Mine isn’t big enough, but I think I could still use it well enough…”

Xantos almost choked on that, his head squirming a bit on Jake’s lap. “ _Yes_ ,” he then said, sounding very eager, his red eyes gleaming. “Yes, please!”

“There are some other things,” Jake continued and felt the blush creeping up his face. Clearing his throat, he soldiered on. “Like, like real sex. But I don’t know if that’s possible, with us. But we can try? Later, maybe?” When this thing between them proved stable, anyway. And Arceus willing it would.

Xantos continued to ask for more details, for more ideas, obviously getting quite excited about it all until Jake told him bluntly that he only heard of these things, never mind trying any of it.

“We’ll have to be careful when we try,” he said and smiled when Xantos nodded. “I’m not a Charizard like you. I’m a human, and we tend to be a bit less tough even compared to small Pokemon.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Xantos agreed solemnly before perking up. “But I don’t think the tongue thing could hurt you. Not at all.”

“No,” Jake said and swallowed a bit, thinking back to holding Xantos’ cock and trying to imagine how it would taste like, to kiss and lick it. Maybe they could try in the evening. “I think you’re right about that.”

\---

“Are we sure we can trust the beast, Sire?” one of the King’s lords said, standing up to give his words more impact. “It had been seen flying towards the East - towards the Harun kingdom. For almost a day it had stayed there and who knows what it had done!”

“You heard the girl yourself, Lord Lowell,” the King thundered back. “I don’t wish for the dragon’s ire to befall our own lands. As long as it keeps its promise, we’ll not approach it. We have no reliable way to deal with it, anyways. None of our knights had been able to put it to death before, remember?”

“We haven’t tried to poison it yet,” Lord Parcival said with a thoughtful look. “We know where it sleeps and that there is a spring and a stream close-by. We could poison those waters and see if it succumbs to it.”

Lady Jezebel shook her head. “There are Pokemon immune to poisons. Whatever this beast is, it might very well belong to those types - the colouring is ominous.”

“Do we know from whence it came?” Lord Lowell asked the group. “We could send people in that direction. It’ll take some time, sure, but if we know more about it’s breed, the better we can go against it.”

“Or hire someone from abroad to do the deed,” Lady Jezebel replied, looking at the King. “Mylord, you only promised not to send more of our knights and hunters towards the beast, but neither of you said anything about foreign help. Make a prize known for the dragon’s head - I’m with Lord Lowell on this. We cannot trust it, even if it seems fond of the girl we gave it. At some point, the beast will grow bored of her and she might lose her unnatural control over it.”

“I wondered about this, too,” the King said slowly. “How easy the girl had it to tame the beast…” Shaking his head, he sat up and nodded. “Very well, I’ll set a prize. But we’ll have to be careful and act in secret for now, until we gather more information about the breed of the dragon. Until we find someone to take care of it, we’ll keep the agreement to not stir up any trouble.”

The Lords and Ladies were still not fully appeased, but one after the other they agreed, promising to look into the matter of information gathering. Neither of them slept easy, thinking of the mighty dragon that slept in the eastern forest, and all of them wanted the beast gone.

Feeling marginally better about the results of this meeting, the King went back to his private chambers. Soon, he hoped, this worry would be gone from his kingdom and his people would return to their peaceful lives. A pity that the girl was already so corrupted. Her brother was gone, too - out of grief, the King thought mournfully. But the sacrifice had brought them a breather at least, one that would hopefully last until they found a working solution.

None in the King’s castle had any inkling of what really happened in the forest. They’d probably sleep a lot easier if they just knew how, exactly, Jake had tamed the mighty Xantos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	7. Chapter 7

“Xantos,” Jake said, half exasperated and half fond, shoving at the big head of the dragon. “Not now.”

“But Jake,” Xantos whined. He whined a lot these days, ever since Jake had masturbated in front of him, ever since Jake had touched the beast, ever since… by Arceus, ever since they decided to be together. The thought still had Jake all aflutter, despite the dragon’s impatience and greediness. “Jake, it’s been _hours_.”

“And I’m hungry,” Jake replied and turned around to continue to skin the rabbit he’d managed to catch. It got old really quickly, eating soup, but he didn’t want to risk the meat to spoil. He’d have to build that smoker soon, and other things too if they wanted to stay in the forest. The cave was fine enough, shielding him from rain and wind. A bed wasn’t needed as well, what with Xantos being comfortable enough for Jake to cuddle up to. But the food situation was _bad_. It was only summer, and Jake found enough to eat, no matter how boring each meal was, but he knew that come winter, he’d have to build up some kind of storage.

He wondered if they could spend the winter somewhere else. Maybe with his sister and uncle. If only the townsfolk wouldn’t be too worried about the dragon…

“Jake,” Xantos said again, making his big, sad eyes at him that tugged on Jake’s consciousness until he reminded himself that this was about Xantos wanting sex. Sex and attention. Not that Jake didn’t want sex and attention, but he really was rather famished. “How long does it take? I can breathe some fire on the thing, wouldn’t that cook it?”

“It’d burn it, Xantos,” Jake said and pulled the rest of the skin from the meat. He’d clean it up later, he decided. Another hide to add to his small collection. Rabbit hide wasn’t the best for these things, but he could fashion some sturdier clothing out of it for the colder months. “You could help me make a fire, though. How about I finish cutting this up and get the soup cooking? Then I’ll have some time.”

He could eat some raw vegetables he’d found foraging. Just to dull the edge of the hunger he felt, enough to give Xantos some of that attention the beast craved. He, too, if he was honest - spending time with Xantos exploring their relationship was great. He grinned at the thought, watching the dragon huff and shuffle away towards the pile of wood Jake had collected earlier.

They hadn’t done anything more than touching and licking yet, keeping their explorations slow instead of hurrying things along, but it was more than enough for Jake right now, who felt still very nervous at the thought of doing more than that.

Besides, getting his hand on Xantos’ morning arousal, waking the dragon up as he kissed his heated length, had been thrilling enough for the young man. Xantos’ face had been priceless, really.

By the time he’d cut up the rabbit into edible chunks and added some wild onions and greens into the boiling water, Xantos was stalking around the cooking pit, eyes watchful on Jake in a way that had Jake pretty riled up himself. There’s only so much you could do to ignore an amorous dragon, after all, and the hulking form of the Charizard was neither subtle nor unwelcome. Still, Jake took his time, oddly enjoying the mounting frustration that caused the dragon, chuckling when Xantos gave him woeful looks or nuzzled him from behind.

It didn’t surprise Jake one bit when, after cleaning himself up somewhat, the dragon almost tackled him right outside the cave, pressing his snout against Jake’s belly.

“Are you _done_ yet?” Xantos asked, and Jake laughed and pulled his head closer, pressing a warm kiss on the scaly forehead.

“I’m done,” he breathed and was rewarded with a gentle lick across his throat. “What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing much,” the dragon replied, slyly now that he had Jake for himself. “You did all this morning and I couldn’t even get a lick in when you finished yourself.”

Jake almost choked on that, feeling the heat rise to his face. “That’s not my fault,” he quickly said, scratching Xantos’ chin with his hands and scowling down on his smug look. “You were hardly awake and it was- it was nice, okay?”

So what about when he touched himself as he caressed Xantos’ cock with his lips? What if he came the moment he could taste cum on his tongue? It had only been a few days since this weird courtship started, and Jake was young and eager and never had much experience before. For Xantos to trust him enough to let Jake touch him half-asleep, for the dragon to _enjoy_ Jake’s fumbling explorations, it was such a heady thing for a human like Jake. Enough, surely, to make his own cock plumb up just from the memory of it.

Naturally, Xantos’ nostrils twitched, always so keen to sniff out Jake’s arousal. “Was it?” the dragon teased, placing his warm head on Jake’s lap as the man continued petting him. “Do you like my taste so much that it doesn’t take much more for you to reach your peak, hmh?”

“Are you preening?” Jake asked with mock exasperation. “Of course you are! Dragons and their pride!”

“It’s a good thing to be prideful about, to have such a beautiful creature find you as attractive,” Xantos declared and Jake flushed hotly at that comment. The dragon had a way to offhandedly compliment Jake that was utterly disarming.

Clearing his throat, his cock pleasantly warm underneath his breeches, Jake’s hands cupped the dragon’s head gently, thumbs drawing little circles against the smooth scales. “You are,” he said and wondered how he got this. Surely he’d done something outstanding in his previous life to earn this kind of attention. “You’re very attractive.”

Arceus save him, he could kiss that smug face of Xantos, that preening he did and how he tried to give Jake bedroom eyes. His lips tugged upward in amusement and he let his hands roam the jawline of the dragon a bit longer. For a human to find a dragon so lovely, what did it take? And for the dragon to return this attraction, what were the chances?

He bent down and kissed Xantos’ cheek, the blue witchfire tingling against his skin without doing any harm. Humming, Jake not-so-subtly raised his hips against the resting head, his cock half-hard as it pressed against Xantos’ chin. “What do you want to do, Xantos?” he asked and the dragon perked up immediately, huffing against Jake’s belly and nuzzling against his groin.

“Can you take off your breeches?” Xantos asked, tongue lolling out from his half-open mouth. The row of sharp teeth should worry Jake, but it didn’t - not with those lovely memories of thrusting into that space.

The same memories had Jake hurry as he opened up his breeches, tugging them down to reveal his lower body. There was some shame left about exposing himself - some inner part of him, small and quiet after days of sexual exploration, that reminded Jake that he’d been taught better, taught to wait until marriage, taught not to do these sinful actions.

Jake found it easy to ignore that inner voice as he laid down, upper body propped up by his arms and thighs slightly spread for Xantos’ curious snout to press between.

“It’s not fully hard,” the dragon observed, mock affronted.

“You should change that,” Jake teased him, but his words ended in a gasp and a shudder when Xantos did just that. His hot tongue never failed to turn Jake on, not with the way the dragon lapped at his cock, teasing it to plumpen more until the glans pushed the foreskin back, exposing itself in full swell. “Fuck, Xantos,” Jake said, eyes half-closed as he watched, heat curling low in his stomach and legs trembling as he tried not to thrust upwards and against that tongue. “Feels good-”

Xantos hummed in reply, too busy to lick and suckle on the human cock. It looked so small with the red tongue wrapped around it. All of Jake looked small next to the Charizard, and something about that thought had Jake shiver and moan as another wave of arousal crashed through his body.

And then the tongue dipped lower, rolling against his balls. Letting his upper body fall onto the floor, Jake arched his back, eyes now fully closed and arms spread above his head. With a nudge of the dragon, he dragged his legs higher, sucking in a sharp breath when the tongue slid between his arse cheeks. It was still a new and strange sensation, especially when the agile tip of the tongue probed his puckered hole, but it wasn’t _bad_. Just… strange and foreign. His cock liked it well enough, straining as it rested on his belly, clear-ish liquid dripping out of the slit and pooling on his warmed skin.

Xantos took his time wetting Jake’s arse hole before coming up again to feast on his precum, blowing hot breath on Jake’s groin. “It’s so small,” the dragon mused as he nuzzled Jake’s balls. “Your bum. How am I ever going to fit inside of you?”

“I don’t know,” was Jake’s answer. They’d already talked about that topic somewhat. Tentatively, carefully, because they were so different in race and size. Jake had some inkling how you went about this with another man, but with a dragon?

The scary thing, however, was how much Jake wanted to at least try. Looking along Xantos’ curled up body and seeing the beast’s hard cock resting between his powerful legs did all kind of things to him, and no matter how nervous Jake felt, he wanted to… to at least make an effort.

After all, every marriage had to be consummated, right?

Shifting his legs a bit, he could feel the wetness of Xantos’ saliva between his legs and cheeks. Nice and warm and slick… and suddenly, Jake had an idea. He pulled his leg up and ignored Xantos’ confused glance when he sucked on his own finger before reaching down.

“Jake, what are you-” the dragon stopped when Jake felt for his entrance and then there was silence stretching between them as Jake struggled to push his finger through. It went in slowly and it was weird and not good at all, his position awkward and his leverage lacking. Huffing, Jake turned his body a bit, sitting up so to reach better and his finger slid in further. It still wasn’t feeling like anything at all, but he was in and could push against the tight muscle, feel the give and the restraint, wondering if he could stretch it out.

“A friend of mine could bend backwards in half and do the split,” Jake explained to the alarmed dragon. “He said he just kept on trying until his body got used to it. He was really flexible, so maybe, if I do this, I will become flexible too?”

“Your finger is small, though,” Xantos said and then ducked down, huffing against Jake’s hand between his legs. His tongue darted out, the tip rubbing around his inserted finger, which was- yeah, that was nice. “Do two fit?”

It burned, but they fit, if only barely. Jake soon pulled them out, however, gasping for breath. “I’ll keep doing this,” he then told Xantos. “Until they fit easily and then I’ll do it with three.”

“And then I’ll try my tongue,” Xantos declared, which caused Jake’s stomach to give a harsh, hot pull, his cock jumping up from where it had relaxed into a half-hard state. “It’s smaller than my cock and I have some control over it.”

“Some, you say,” Jake said and swallowed, which had Xantos give him a long look before pushing him onto his back again.

“Just a little bit,” the dragon said with a hushed voice, eyes glinting as he applied his tongue back onto Jake’s cock. This time, he didn’t stop until Jake came with a cry, messy and breathless and thoroughly sweating under Xantos’ attention.

“Delicious,” Xantos said and crawled up until he loomed over Jake’s prone body, cock hard and twitching along his belly. “Can I rub myself against you?”

“Hmh,” Jake nodded his approval and held out his hands to greet the flush flesh. His fingers dug into the shaft as Xantos cozied up, his cock pressed against Jake’s belly. It was comfortable enough, his legs resting on the dragon’s haunches, and it was really hot to watch Xantos rut against him, face contorted with the lust he felt.

“Jake,” Xantos groaned, holding him in place as Jake kneaded and rubbed his cock, and by Arceus but Jake couldn’t help but try and imagine it inside him, with Xantos fucking him like that. “Jake, Jake!”

“Like this?” Jake huffed and wrapped one hand around the very tip of the dragon’s cock, his thumb teasing the slit in a way he knew Xantos loved.

The dragon gave a cry himself, stuttering and rutting forward, and then he came, ruining Jake’s shirt that he hadn’t taken off before. Not that Jake cared as he pumped Xantos during his orgasm, milking him dry as best as he could before letting go of the softening shaft.

“Jake,” Xantos sighed and crouched low, his long neck bending until he could nuzzle the man and lick away some of his cum. “I’m so glad you’re my bride.”

And it was just the sweetest thing, to hear Xantos talk like that. A warm, fuzzy feeling rose inside Jake and he couldn’t help but hug Xantos close, pressing small kisses onto his snout.

“Me too,” he said and knew that he meant it. He was rather hopelessly in love with this smug and fearsome and adorable dragon, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake would lie if he said that fingering himself gave him much pleasure. It didn’t - it was weird and invasive and if he went too fast with it, it hurt. The burn of the stretch wasn’t that bad, but putting in the second finger too quickly? Yeah, no. Just no.

But he did it anyway in the days that followed, with the sun warm and kind and the area around the cave slowly changing with his presence and his human needs. He’d do it when bathing in the stream, taking his time to really get a nice stretch in, the cool water helping to keep the pain levels down. He’d do it when Xantos took his pleasure licking and suckling on Jake’s crotch, when his arousal was high enough to ignore his own fingerwork.

He’d do it when sucking and kissing and touching Xantos’ own erection, tongue swirling over the bumpy skin, fingers pushing and kneading and pumping the hot flesh until Xantos couldn’t hold it anymore and shot his seed against Jake’s palm and lips.

And with time, he got used to it, his fingers learning their way in. With time, one finger became two became three, even when he couldn’t find any position where it actually felt good to finger himself. It was work, but one he gladly did if only so that he could get to the part where Xantos would take the next step.

The thought of his tongue, his _cock_ , taking the place of his awkwardly pushing fingers, made Jake redouble his efforts.

He also worked on his own living situation. He lived, but just so, with his clothes getting beaten up and his soap running out. Some days he didn’t catch anything and had to do with thin soup. Other times, he caught too much, the meat quickly spoiling in the summer heat. So he built a smoker out of wood and leaves, his first attempts abysmal until he figured out how to make his own jerky. He collected root vegetables and fashioned earthen urns to store them in. He made a canopy of leaves and branches to have some shade when napping outside. He even started on figuring out how to make a new pair of breeches with the rabbit hide he’d collected.

Living with Xantos was challenging, but it was also oddly fulfilling. Before, he’d never given much thought how to face tomorrow. He’d had his work on a farm to bring food and a bit of money on the table, selling what they didn’t eat and helping out some other people in his little village. They weren’t poor, but they also weren’t rich enough to splurge on things. His sister would buy fabrics and sew clothes out of it - dresses for the women, breeches and shirts and tunics for the men.

He thought of maybe trying to make a tunic or two out of his sister’s dress still in his possession when Xantos found him in the cave, returned from his own hunt for fresh prey. He never ate from Jake’s stash, claiming that the smokey meat was ruined for him. Sometimes, he’d bring some back for Jake to save some time the man would otherwise spend hunting and setting up traps.

“What are you doing, Jake?” Xantos asked, eyeing the garment in Jake’s hands. The dress was still clean, more or less, as it had been stashed away since his talk with the King (and how daring he’d been then, how utterly mad to threaten the King!). It was a pretty dress, Jake assumed, white and lacey and form-fitting if he put on the matching corset. But it was a dress all the same, one he only ever agreed to wear to fool those who’d see his sister given to a dragon.

He’d replaced her gladly back then, thinking he’d save her life. When Xantos turned out to be quite the gentle dragon, if moody and prone to pout, would he still have done the same?

Looking up at the curious look in those red eyes, Jake smiled and reached up to scratch the scaly chin, thinking that yes, he would have, if only to meet him proper.

“I’m trying to figure out if the fabric is enough for two new shirts,” he told him.

The startle came unexpected. Xantos flinched back a bit, eyes narrowing and witchfire burning a bit brighter before shaking his massive head. Jake, dumbfounded, could only look up in confusion.

“Why ruin the dress?” the dragon asked unhappily. It’s then that Jake remembered that Xantos liked the dress, like he did most pretty things, Jake included.

“I need new shirts,” he tried to explain without laughing. Arceus save him, but Xantos looked positively miserable. “And I don’t have any other fabric and no money to buy new ones.”

“You could just wear the dress itself. It was very fetching, seeing you in it,” Xantos argued and gave him big, woeful eyes. It was enough to make Jake laugh out loudly, but not without letting go of the dress and cradling Xantos’ head with his hands.

“It’s for women, Xantos,” he explained warmly and stood up for a kiss. The dragon accepted it, but still huffed. “Really, men don’t usually wear them.”

“But it’s pretty, and so are you. Don’t destroy it, please?”

Jake hesitated. He really needed more clothing, but he didn’t want to go visit his sister for support. He knew she was thriving at their uncle’s place, earning more coin with her skill and already having caught the eyes of some men who tried to woe her. She could probably help him get more things, but he wanted to earn it, too.

Looking at Xantos solemn eyes, however, made it hard to say no to the creature.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally said and his heart fluttered when Xantos smiled.

And then the dragon asked: “Can you wear it, then?” and Jake nearly groaned at the idea alone.

“But I’m a man!” he said, rolling his eyes when Xantos nuzzled him pleadingly.

“Yes, but you’re also my bride!”

Jake felt himself flushing at the bold declaration. It never left him unaffected, when Xantos told him that. His stomach tingled with pleasure and he couldn’t help but smile at him, pressing another kiss against his scales. “Maybe later,” he hedged, and yeah, the thought of wearing the dress while Xantos and he did… things…

Coughing, Jake tried to keep the sharp arousal he felt at bay. “Later,” he repeated, giving Xantos another scratch. “I still have some things to do, but we can play around in the evening.”

“But Jake,” Xantos whined like he was wont to do, and Jake really wondered why he loved the silly creature so much that even the sound of his whining had him happy. “That’s still hours away!”

“Then learn to be patient,” Jake told him teasingly, snickering at the face Xantos made.

\---

He felt more than just a bit ridiculous when he stood naked in front of the laid-out dress. Xantos was, naturally, hovering close, eyes focussed on Jake in a way that had Jake’s belly churning with a pleasant tug. But still - the dress was there, on a bed of golden coins, white and neat and ready to put on.

With a sigh, Jake went about wearing it. It was a bit of a struggle to get it on, as he refused to tie himself in the corset first - the fabric stretched a bit around his midriff and it sat tight on his shoulders. The lack of breeches underneath was irritating and he really hadn’t missed the sleeves and the lace.

It felt stupid, wearing the white dress, but when Jake looked up and saw the way Xantos was staring at him, it kind of felt like it was worth the awkwardness.

“Beautiful,” Xantos breathed and okay, that was - that was nice. Jake blushed fiercely when Xantos just kept on staring at him and he tugged on the dress, more than just a bit self-conscious about it.

“This feels silly,” he said, but Xantos huffed and shook his head, giving him a leer that made Jake’s knees buckle.

“It looks absolutely stunning. Wait, here-”

From somewhere in his hoard, Xantos produced a delicate tiara that he set on Jake’s head. He’d taken to wearing his long, red hair in a ponytail to get it out of the way, a fact that Xantos lamented while nudging the jewelry into place. “There,” the dragon said and eyed him anew. “Maybe a matching necklace, too?”

“You know I plan to get your cock into my mouth sometime soon, yes?” Jake said with some exasperation to cover his fluttering heart. “You’ll just ruin it, with how much you tend to come.”

He watched Xantos’ pupils dilate with his words and grinned, a bit abashed at the reaction. “Well,” the dragon said slowly, shifting on his perch in a way Jake knew heralded his growing arousal. “We can always wash it afterwards, can’t we? Just- just a nice necklace, and maybe some bracelets?”

Well, he was already wearing his sister’s dress, for goodness sake. And it seemed to really please Xantos, which was probably why Jake agreed to it. Besides, watching Xantos dig through his riches, cock already pushing out between his legs as he searched for the perfect adornments, was oddly arousing for Jake as well. At least in this the dress was practical - it hid his growing cock quite nicely.

It happened just as Xantos put the necklace around Jake’s neck - an absurdly pretty thing made from silver, with tiny, clear and sparkly stones Jake didn’t want to call diamonds. The weight had barely settled around his neck when Xantos perked up, his witchfire sparking in sudden agitation.

“Jake,” he said, a growl to his voice that had Jake on edge immediately. “Hide behind me.”

“What-” Jake asked, but Xantos was already moving, his cock pulling back into the safety of its pouch as all the sexual tension between them vanished. Jake turned around just as Xantos hurried out of the cave, and after not even a moment, he decided to fuck it and followed behind, grabbing his hunting knife on the way out.

What waited outside the cave had his blood boiling: Men with weapons, eyeing Xantos who stood between them and the cave.

_They had their weapons drawn._

“What,” Jake said, voice cold and angry and trembling from it as he stepped forward, no longer thinking of the dress and jewelry he wore. “Is the meaning of this?”

There is confusion between the men. They looked foreign, with dark hair and tanned skin, their clothing of a different cut and colour. One of the men looked taken aback at Jake’s sight, eyes narrowing as his eyes went from Jake to Xantos and back.

He was the only one lowering his sword, however.

“That’s the girl they gave the beast,” another whispered, but his voice carried enough for Jake to hear. “They say she’s under his thrall.”

“So it’s okay to kill her too-”

Xantos moved before the man could finish his sentence. With a deafening roar, the dragon stormed the men, who immediately scattered to avoid the attack. Jake cried out before his attention zeroed in on one of them who managed to get behind the enraged Charizard, making his way over to Jake.

Jake raised his knife, readying it, and then the man was upon him.

Everything was a blur. He’d never really fought against others. Crime wasn’t abundant in the Kingdom and people were usually content with their lot. With real poverty so rare and the folk taken care off, Jake had only ever fought with his fists against some other youths in his village.

This man, however, had a sword. He was fast and better than Jake. He could’ve killed him easily, Jake knew. Fortunately, it was clear that the man wanted to catch Jake, not kill him, so when he hit Jake, he did so with the flat side of his sword before pulling sharply on his hair.

“Let go!” Jake shouted and managed to graze him with his knife before a fist landed on his face. Falling down, the man kicked the knife out of his hand and pulled him up again, fist tight on his ponytail as he shook him.

“Beast!” he shouted, the sharp edge of the sword on Jake’s throat, and Jake wanted to kill him, kill him and the others when Xantos turned around. Two men were bleeding on the ground and there was red on Xantos’ claws, but the moment he saw Jake, he stopped dead. “That’s right! You’ll stop or I’ll kill your bitch!”

“Xantos, no!” Jake said and the man scoffed, pushing his sword harder against him. A sharp pain followed and Xantos _flinched_ , real fear in his eyes. “Don’t listen!”

“Shut the fuck up!” the man bellowed, pulling his sword away to cut Jake somewhere else.

And then Xantos’ eyes widened and the man gave a wet gurgle, his grip weakening until Jake could throw himself away from him.

“Fucking scum,” someone said and Xantos was roaring again, claws grasping for those left. Jake, however, stared at the dying man and the other one behind him.

It was the guy who’d lowered his sword after seeing Jake the first time.

“What?” Jake asked and he noticed that he was shaking. His knees felt weak and the world turned around and then he was kneeling on the floor. With a curse, the other guy was suddenly in front of him, weapon put away and steadying Jake.

“They told us there’s a wild beast here,” the man murmured, both now ignoring the sounds of Xantos doing away with the attackers. “And that he held someone hostage. They didn’t tell us it was a guy living _with_ a beast.”

“He’s not a- he’s-” Jake’s heart was beating so fast and he felt sick to the stomach. Touching his throat, his hand came away with blood on it and suddenly his eyes welled up with tears.

He was panicking.

“Breathe,” the man told him, holding him steady. “Slow, now. It’s not a deep cut, you won’t die.”

A shadow came over them and only then did Jake notice that the sounds of battle were gone. “Jake?” someone asked.

Xantos. It was Xantos.

“He’s in shock. Here, hold him, let me get some water.”

And then Xantos curled up around him, warm and safe and alive and there. “Jake, Jake?”

“Xantos,” Jake managed to say and broke down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> Guess it's still 2 more. This took a bit longer than I thougt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a lying liar that lied. This is the last chapter, but it's longer.

The guy’s name was Roland and he came from another country. According to him, someone with money had searched for seasoned hunters who knew their way around large and dangerous Pokemon. Along with a group of poachers, Roland had been recruited as well.

“First time I ever travelled in a fancy carriage,” Roland said as he dabbed some sort of medicinal paste onto Jake’s cut, under Xantos’ bristly attention. He didn’t seem all that scared of the dragon anymore, however. “He paid good, I really thought there was much trouble to get into. Not like this, though.”

“And why did you help us?” Jake asked, leaned back against Xantos’ chest and petting his lover to keep him calm. It had taken some time for him to calm down himself, his panic attack had been quite severe. But now he mostly felt tired, with a low, hot anger still churning in his guts. How dare someone send in murderers to their place?

“Because it was pretty clear that he ain’t going to hurt anybody without due reason,” Roland said with a shrug, nodding towards Xantos. “Not with you around, anyways. He was protective, not aggressive. Although you did round up those bastards.” The last was said to Xantos, who huffed.

“Of course I did. They threatened Jake,” he said warningly.

“Scum,” Roland agreed and eyed the wound before putting some bandaging on it. One of the unconscious men had been well-prepared, kitted out with lots of medicine and other healing things. “Sometimes, Pokemon go rampant, that’s why we do our job. But taking someone hostage? You don’t go between a Pokemon and their partner and they should’ve known better. Wanted the money, I reckon.”

“You’re from Orland,” Xantos said and Jake looked up, wincing when the movement pulled at his fresh cut.

“Yes. Although you’re not from the tribe, are you? You’re not the usual Charizard. They can’t talk, the ones I know.”

“He’s a Mega Charizard,” Jake said with some pride and Xantos huffed and licked his cheek. Roland smiled a bit, putting away his things.

“So, why’s someone looking for hunters if you’re together? You don’t seem the type to set him off at other people,” Roland asked Jake.

“Might have been one of the Lords, or the King himself… Xantos is the first Pokemon we’ve seen hereabouts of his size. That’s why I’m here in the first place - they wanted to give my sister to him, to appease him. I took her place and fooled the lot, and then we became friends and then-”

“Then more, yes,” Roland said with a nod and a smirk. “Well, that explains your fancy dress. You look the part, too, if not for your larynx.”

“What about these people?” Xantos interrupted, huffing and puffing but no longer as aggressive. He still had his eyes on Roland, wary and suspicious and not at all happy about the whole situation. He hadn’t been hurt during the fight, thank Arceus, but he was very anxious about Jake’s own injury. “They can’t stay. I won’t have it.”

“They’re pretty out, but none of them should die,” Roland said. He’d tended to them, despite his own anger. “We came with a cart, I can see if I can’t bring it close enough to load them up. But that won’t change that someone wants you gone rather badly.”

“Well, I don’t want to go,” Jake huffed and cuddled closer. There was blood on the white dress and he just felt miserable. “Maybe, when I’m healed up, we should go talk some sense to the King. What do you say, Xantos?”

“Can I eat him?” Xantos asked and Roland laughed.

\---

Roland managed to get the cart and was off with the promise to return the moment he’d brought the wounded men to the closest village. “Keep the stuff,” he told Jake and Xantos, stripping the mercenaries off their possessions. Weapons and purses, some extra clothing, blankets, cooking wares and more were piled next to the cave entrance. Xantos was looking through it, taking the bit of gold for himself to add to his hoard.

He ended up staying for the better part of three days. Jake’s shallow wound healed quickly and after Roland agreed to show him how to safely handle one of the swords, his nerves calmed down as well. He wouldn’t flinch at any sound, at least, which was plenty after the attack.

And then Roland took his leave. “I have no more business here,” he told them as he packed his back. “I got paid half, so that’s a good sum. Just make sure that you keep safe, yes?”

“We’ll have _words_ with the Lords and the King, don’t you worry,” Xantos replied and with a nod, the man from the North went his way on the long way home.

Jake wondered how the others fared. Roland had taken them to a nearby village, one where their contractor had waited for them to come back. Said contractor had been beside himself at the state of his bought force. Maybe they’d been taken into a larger city, one with a hospital. With the bandage still around his throat and the sword no longer as unfamiliar a weight as he started with, Jake was keen to make sure none of them came back.

“Xantos, let’s go, yes?”

He didn’t wear the dress or the tiara when he climbed into Xantos’ waiting arms, leaning into the warm expanse of his chest. Jake had found a pair of breeches in his size from the loot and cleaned his shirt as well as he could. His long, red hair was pulled into a plaid and his sword hung from his belt. The cave with all their possessions was swiftly sealed with a large rock before they set out towards the capitol.

Their flight didn’t go unnoticed. Xantos was a black and blue shadow against the bright sky, his witchfire flame leaving behind a glimmering trail as he took to wing. Underneath them, tiny humans starred up, some in wonder and awe, others in fright. The farther away they were from the forest, the more Jake saw fear and panic and he wondered how, after all these weeks, they were still so skittish.

“The castle’s there, Jake,” Xantos murmured and Jake looked forward, feeling his anger rekindle. Someone in there had sent for mercenaries to hunt Xantos down, and while it wasn’t against the word of their agreement, it definitely went against the meaning of it.

“Let’s make a show out of it, yes?”

With a laugh, Xantos dove for the courtyard, sending the people there into a right panic. Spreading his impressive wings, he landed with some force, but Jake never once feared to fall. Not with Xantos’ arms around him.

He sat up and looked around, still angry but also curious, until he saw a delegation of soldiers coming closer, some Lordlings and his Majesty safely in the middle. “What is the meaning of this!” the King shouted and Jake zeroed in on him, standing up now, one hand on Xantos’ shoulder to steady himself.

“I could ask the same,” he said, and he didn’t care one bit that he was mouthing off at the King or that he didn’t bother with a disguise. Xantos postured behind him, wings fluttering and witchfire burning bright. “Since just three days ago, paid hunters came for a visit.”

The King looked confused and upset at his words and Jake quickly looked over the others. Who did- _there_. Jumping off of Xantos hold, he put a hand on the pommel of his sword, stepping forward, eyes now set on the older man with the sly eyes. “Did you send them?” he asked and fought the urge to tug at his bandage. “Northerners, from Orland?”

“I did no such thing,” the man hurried to say, his face contorting with his anger. “And who are you, to come here to threaten and lie to the King?”

“Aren’t you Josephine’s brother?” someone else asked, and at least they’d known her name, at least they’d remembered the one they had attempted to throw at a dragon. It was a bitter sort of relief he felt.

“I am Jake,” he told them and caught the King’s eyes. “And I took her place when I heard of your daft plan, and good thing I did! I made friends with Xantos, just as you wanted, but despite our agreement you allow your men to hunt for us?”

“He’s a beast and a danger and clearly has you bespelled!” the King sputtered, but before Jake could so much as snort at that, they all flinched back when a shadow fell over them.

“Bespelled?” Xantos roared, not noticing the look on their faces when they realized he could _talk._ “Bespelled? My Jake? I should put you to test my flames, you idiot! I am Fire and Dragon, not Ghost or Psychic! How am I to bespell anyone, least of all my Jake?”

“Well, they obviously have no brain to share between them,” Jake continued scathingly. The soldiers had pulled their weapons, but he still felt oddly at calm at the sight of them. He had to see this through. “Or else they would’ve noticed how little we rampaged through the Kingdom. Tell me, my King - how many people had been hurt by Xantos that hadn’t been sent out to kill him in the first place?”

The men started to argue, agitated and fearful and oh so pissed, but none of their arguments had any substance to it. And Jake could see that the King noticed, too. Pale and startled, the man just shook his head, carding through his greying hair. “We’ve never seen a creature like- like him,” he said. “How should we know-”

“Ever since it became obvious that Xantos had enough restraint in him not to kill your knights, you should’ve tried to talk to him!” Jake now shouted, enraged by the whole lot. “Instead, you try to fob off my sister on him, not even caring enough to notice my ruse! And when I told you my terms, you were so quick to nod and agree, but the very next moments, your own Lords betray your words and you don’t even care!”

Taking a deep breath, he stepped away and back onto Xantos’ arms. “We will stay in the forest,” he then told the King. “This is your last chance to leave us the fuck alone. Because the next time someone comes for us and it turns out it has been someone from your court? We’ll set the whole castle aflame and good luck _handling that_.”

\---

The flight back home is mostly silent - both Jake and Xantos still fuming about the unfairness of the previous attack and the way they had been treated. The moment they landed in front of the cave, Jake jumped off and started pacing, muttering a lot of unkind things about the King and his Lordlings while Xantos pushed the boulder aside to open up the cave.

Jake barely noticed the heated glances the dragon threw at him, not until he found himself crowded by the beast, his massive head pushing against Jake’s chest in the way he did when he wanted to be petted.

“You were so great there, Jake,” Xantos said and the husky quality of his voice halted Jake’s remaining anger. The heat, however, lingered, as did the adrenaline. He felt jittery and too full of energy and hugged Xantos’ head close, peering down at the dragon.

“I shouted at the King,” Jake said with wonder and excitement in his voice. “I called him an idiot, didn’t I?”

“No,” Xantos said with too much glee. “I did. You just told him he had no brain.”

“We’re fucked,” Jake said, but he didn’t quite mean it. He would burn the castle down should they try anything else on them. “Maybe we could hide with my sister. Or go travelling. Or-”

“Or stay here,” Xantos interrupted him, nosing underneath Jake’s chin, his breath hot against his throat, even through the bandage. “And I apply my tongue on you?”

“What?” Jake asked belatedly, despite the heat curling low in his stomach.

“My tongue,” Xantos repeated and licked Jake’s cheek for a sample. “Seeing you dressing down those people was _very_ nice.” And the flight hadn’t cooled the dragon off one bit, as far as Jake could tell.

His own nerves sang in his body and he thought of that rough, hot tongue and the oil he knew he’d found in one of the mercenaries’ backpacks.

“Let’s do that,” he said hoarsely, scratching Xantos’ chin. “I really want to see how far you can put it in me by now.”

He should’ve anticipated the urgency with which Xantos carried him into the cave, but he laughed in surprise anyway.

\---

Xantos hovered, eyes wide and attentive and aflame with arousal. Quite literally - even with the distance between them, Jake could feel the heat of Xantos’ witchfire. He knew that were he to touch it, it wouldn’t burn but _tingle_ \- maybe even the same way his whole body tingled as he fingered himself more open.

Oil, Jake had quickly figured out, made the whole thing _so much better_.

“Jake,” Xantos whined, a sound that by now tugged pleasurably at Jake. His cock, plump and half-hard, gave an appreciative twitch and Jake scissored his two fingers a bit, stretching his hole just a tad more with a moan.

“Just- just a bit, Xantos, I just need to-” he said, but didn’t finish - another twist had him hiss, but the sharp pain quickly subsided, leaving only the burn of the stretch behind. “Now,” he said, breathlessly, and Xantos ducked down, crowding between Jake’s parted legs and raised hip.

“I’ll be slow, Jake,” the dragon said and when Jake pulled out, his fingers were swiftly replaced with Xantos’ wondrous tongue, the tip slender enough to slip into Jake’s ass without any hitch.

Until it wasn’t slim anymore and the burn returned, a pleasant reminder of the limits of his body, and how Jake had managed to further them. Already Xantos’ tongue reached deep inside, curled slightly to ease the entry, and how much weirder, foreign and _arousing_ it felt, just from the intimacy of it?

The tongue was the invader, but it was a trusted one and its heat and quick moving against his inner walls quickly had Jake panting and writhing. Every hot breath of his lover tingled over his sack and cock, the latter one fully hard by the time something else happened down under.

Something shocking and _good_ that felt like static, that had Jake’s body tense as he cried in startled arousal, ending in a stuttering moan as he saw stars.

Something Xantos touched with his tongue, something _inside him_.

“Jake?” Xantos said, worried, but Jake couldn’t think straight, could only blink for a moment before keenly feeling the lack of tongue.

“Don’t stop,” he gasped, pleadingly so. “Don’t- Xantos, just there, again, please?”

His lover was visibly confused but obliged, and soon Jake was arching up and into that touch, moaning obscenely whenever Xantos managed to lick across that small patch inside. Xantos quickly noticed and put ever more effort into his licking, not stopping at all but frantically lapping his tongue across Jake’s inner walls. The heat and static got too much and Jake knew he nearly sobbed from the pleasure alone, his cock twitching and leaking precum, his ass feeling tender and too sensitive.

He came shortly after, his whole body a mess from the constant stimulation, and found himself gasping for breath as Xantos licked him clean.

“That looked good,” the dragon murmured, himself still hard and wanting. Jake just felt empty and wondered how long it would take him to be ready again.

“How deep did you get?” he asked, voice raspy, and Xantos showed him his tongue. Pretty deep, then, and so thick around too… “Do you… want to try it?”

“Try what?”

“Put it inside,” Jake said, still hazy from the intense orgasm, but loose and wet and feeling somewhat ready. Then he pointed between Xantos’ legs before reaching for the flask of oil. “I’ll put some of this on you, to make it slip better.”

“Are you sure?” Xantos asked, but Jake would have to be blind to not see the eagerness of the dragon. Sitting up wasn’t currently an option he wanted to explore, so he begged him closer to coat his erect cock with the clear oil.

Touching Xantos’ cock, he couldn’t help but cherish how hot it felt beneath his fingers, a sharp _want_ fanning the heat still in his own body. “Yeah,” Jake croaked, clearing his throat. “I’m sure. I’m your bride, remember? You’re supposed to take my maidenhood.”

It sounded so weird, but also really, really right - how long did he try to picture himself, mounted by his pretty dragon? To have his full girth and length plowing into his willing body, pinned down by strength and weight and _thrust_?

He shivered, despite having just come himself, and suddenly impatient, he laid back down, legs spread and pulled up as far as he could, baring his ass and his still gaping hole.

Xantos stood there for a moment, perfectly still and shocked, eyes blown wide and dark with the lust he surely felt. Jake bit his lip, tilting his head. “Xantos,” he said, low and _whining_ , wondering if it would work here the same as it did to Jake. “Please?”

It did work. Oh, how it worked! The dragon jumped up, startled, his nostrils flaring, and then, with a near-growl, he was crouching on top of Jake, tongue hot on his face, breath panting against his skin as he nestled his throbbing cock against Jake’s ass. “Of course,” Xantos said, voice straining as did his dick. “Of course, Jake, of course.”

And then he pushed forward, the slim tip not unlike his tongue before slipping in so easily before the shaft gained in girth and texture, pushing against Jake’s restraining rim, pushing deeper, so hot and so _greedy_ , little thrusts helping Xantos dig deeper. And there was the burn when he started to stretch him even wider, wider than the tongue could manage, and there was the invasive feeling, the pure intimacy of allowing a beast of Xantos’ size to mount him, but Jake didn’t care.

All he wanted was for Xantos to fuck him, to make him his wife proper, and he told him so as Xantos pushed further and further, past the pain of it until all of him rested inside Jake, his balls pressed against the curve of his ass, and it was just. So. Much.

“Fuck me,” Jake near-sobbed, pressing heated kisses against smooth scales, and Xantos did, himself at the end of his patience. He fucked Jake, really fucked him, with strong, rocking motions, fat cock pistoning in and out of Jake’s clenched hole, the length of it rubbing all along his insides, against that static spot, against everything, and Jake could only cling as pleasure and pain wracked his body until only pleasure remained.

“Jake!” Xantos roared, his hips snapping forward, and it was good he held onto Jake himself to steady him as he ravaged his ass with needy grunts, eyes rolling back with pleasure. “Jake, Jake!”

Jake was past any words now. It all culminated at this: The fear of the attack, the calm of his anger, the adrenaline and inner panic at shouting at his King, the frustration of the days past, all his attempts to make this happen - all of this, concentrated down to where Xantos’ cock was inside him, moving and pulling and pushing.

He came. It wasn’t blissful and nice and easy-going - it was an orgasm ripped from his still-exhausted body, forceful and sudden. He came and cried with it, body writhing, speared as it was on Xantos’ cock. His own cock _hurt_ from it, and his every muscle tensed harshly, and in reply Xantos, too, cried out as he rutted forward and followed along, his massive dick throbbing as he planted his seed deep inside Jake’s body.

They stilled in a fashion - Jake felt like his limbs were made without bones and he could not move even if he was willing. All he did was breathe and exist, head swimming as he felt hot cum dripping out of his hole the moment Xantos pulled out his cock. The pain followed close-behind, now that the pleasure drained out of him, a low ache radiating from his bum across his whole body.

Xantos slumped down, curling around Jake and looking just as exhausted - and terribly pleased. “That was fantastic, Jake,” he gasped and nuzzled closer, taking some of the ache away.

“Yeah,” Jake said, still stunned from the sheer intensity he’d felt. He didn’t think he’d be able to move anytime soon, and his throat hurt again and his ass would hurt even worse, but-

It had been fantastic.

“Can we do it again in a bit?”

“Hell no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> And they lived happily ever after. Jake kicked some Lordling's ass and they went on a nice holiday visiting Roland and definitely got used to anal, much to Xantos' delight.
> 
> The End.


End file.
